


This Looks Cooler on T.V.

by bekkis



Series: FBI!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you need to know is Jensen is in the FBI, Jared works for the DA's office and they're working on a case together. Jensen takes Jared along to do recon and it's not very exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Looks Cooler on T.V.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anisa's birthday! I know nothing about how the FBI works (except apparently now they're recruiting via Twitter which is kind of terrifying) and I'm pretty much making this up as I go along. Thanks to Anna for the beta!

"So is this everything you hoped for?"

Jensen doesn't look at Jared and pours himself another cup of coffee from his thermos. He checks the clock on the dashboard and counts backwards in his head to figure out the actual time. Every clock in every agency car is always wrong and Jensen's learned to never bother trying to fix it.

"What was that?" Jared asks, glancing around nervously.

Jensen can't help but smirk. "The Sampson's cat." The cat in question waddles out of a nearby trashcan and sits on the grass, staring at the house. The same house Jensen's been on detail for all week.

One long, agonizing week. Jensen's never had a more boring assignment in all his years at the agency. It was Rosenbaum's idea to bring Jared along tonight. Rosenbaum hoped they'd put their notes together and find a link the FBI and the DA's office had overlooked, but Jensen was hoping to get a little action.

Jensen's pretty sure Jared's never actually been on one of these things before, because he's sitting in the car like he's afraid he if moves he'll fuck everything up. It's kind of frustrating.

He takes a sip of his coffee and sighs, sliding down in his seat and shutting his eyes for a moment. When he opens them up again, Jared's staring at him.

"Hey sugar," Jensen says and winks. Jared rolls his eyes and glances out the window again.

It's quiet for another few minutes and Jensen finally reaches over and rests his freehand on Jared's thigh. Jared looks down at his hand and smirks.

"Aren't we supposed to be working?" Jared rests his hand on Jensen's and twists their fingers together.

"Jared, I've been here all week. I'm pretty sure this guy has nothing to do with the case." Jensen takes another sip of his coffee. He glances over at Jared again, taking in his dark jeans and black shirt. Smirks when he remembers Jared putting on a dark hat too and Jensen laughing at him. Jared had scowled and threw it at Jensen before the two of them walked out to the car.

"We don't even have anything on him in our files," Jared says and glances out the window again.

"That's because he's got nothing to do with this case." Jensen pulls his hand out of Jared's grasp and rests his hand on the back of Jared's neck. "Seriously, I think the only thing this guy is guilty of is hiding his porn from his wife."

"Is it gay porn?" Jared asks.

"Not even. See, I told you he was boring." Jensen scoots over on the seat and pulls Jared's head towards his. "Let's make out." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Jared leans his head against the headrest and smirks at Jensen.

"Never stopped you before," Jensen says and watches as Jared's face flushes, remembering all the times he pushed Jensen up against his desk in his office.

Jared leans closer and Jensen takes that as an okay to press his mouth against Jared's, soft and chaste. Jared sighs into the kiss. He rests his hand on Jensen's chest, right over his heart. Jensen deepens the kiss, opening his mouth and sliding his hand up into Jared's hair. They make out for awhile, pressed up against each other and kissing lazily, like they have all the time in the world.

Jared pulls away a little while later, face flushed and lips red. "We should get back to work."

Jensen grins and kisses him again. Jared pulls away a minute later. "Don't wanna," Jensen says. He kisses down to Jared's neck before sliding back up to kiss his mouth again. Jared tries to talk but gives up and just moans into the kiss, his hand sliding down to Jensen's hips. Jensen grins and tries to climb into Jared's lap, kicking the dashboard in the process. Jared groans and grabs Jensen's ass and hauls him in closer. Jensen can feel how hard Jared is and grinds against him, licking into Jared's mouth. Jared slides his hands up under Jensen's shirt, rubbing his back and Jensen moans. Jensen's rubbing against Jared and rubs a hand down to Jared's crotch, but Jared grabs his hand.

"Jensen, wait." He pulls Jensen's hand to safer territory against his chest, and Jensen sits back. "I can't do this here."

Jensen laughs and kisses Jared softly. "C'mon…"

Jared shakes his head. "This is a government car, Jensen. I can't…" He sighs and Jensen takes pity on him, kissing him once more before slipping back into his seat.

"It's okay. Gimme those files, let's get something done." He gives Jared a goofy grin and Jared grabs the pile of files from the backseat.

They pass the files back and forth, writing notes in the margins. Jensen glances out the window every so often to watch the house. He'd bitch about this assignment being a complete waste of his time, but he gets to spend an evening with Jared and he can't complain about that. Their hands brush against each other every so often and Jared smiles at him every single time.

A few hours later, Jensen checks his watch and yawns. Jared's already passed out next to him, face pressed into Jensen's shoulder as he sleeps. Jensen presses his mouth against the top of Jared's head before nudging his shoulder. Jared blinks sleepily and sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Time s'it?" He yawns again.

"Time to get outta here." Jensen throws the folders into the backseat and Jared stretches. "Breakfast?" Jensen turns the car on and looks over at Jared.

"Did you sleep at all?" Jared asks and rubs his hand along the back of Jensen's neck.

"I'm good for another couple of hours." He grins over at Jared. "I'll buy you some pancakes, for surviving your first stake out." He winks at Jared.

After breakfast, Jensen brings Jared home. Jared turns to look at him when they pull into the driveway and rests his hand on Jensen's shoulder.

"Come inside." He runs his hand along Jensen's shoulder and strokes his skin. Jensen nods and grabs his stuff from the backseat. Jared pulls him inside and starts undressing Jensen almost as soon as the door closes. Jensen's exhausted but it feels good to have Jared undressing him and pushing him towards the bedroom. He pushes Jensen down on the bed and Jensen groans, sliding under the covers. Jared disappears and returns a few minutes later and slides into the bed alongside Jensen. He wraps an arm around Jared, snuggling close and they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
